


Gay MCYT smutshots

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Idots - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Muffin Squad - Fandom, dreamteam SMP, mcyt
Genre: ABO, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Choking, Dacryphilia, Gay, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Scenting, Smut, The Dream Team, Threesome - M/M/M, mcyt - Freeform, oneshots, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: A collection of MCYT smutty oneshots. The first chapter is for requests but please feel free to skip it as the rest of the book is all oneshots and nice fancontent! Stay tuned for every new update :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 79
Kudos: 247
Collections: MCYT





	1. Taking requests/rules (skip chapter for real fanwork)

Request some gay shit pls 

Feel free to get creative with ships and scenarios. Or you can simply request a ship and I'll do the creative thinking myself. You can request who is bottom/sub and who is top/dom. Threesomes and more are also allowed. No judging on a specific kink you request (except scat or flatulence... No, just no.) 

Some guys off the top of my head that I will write:

Yes- Dream, George, Sapnap, Skeppy, BBH, Zelkam, Megapvp(we Stan the cute mute), Finnster, Spifey, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot

Maybe- Vurb, TapL, Antfrost(don't know his age...), Callahan, others I can't think of right now

NO- minors (Tommyinnit, Tubbo, Purpled, etc), A6D

I will also not write: Pedophilia, noncon, abuse, Necrophilia

Otherwise, feel free to request a guilty pleasure of yours and I might indulge ;)


	2. GeorgeNotFound/Badboyhalo/Dream (ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dream Team and Bad? I thought about an Omegaverse AU with Bad as an Omega and Dream and George. Bad could go into heat during a Manhunt or something. You could also add double penetration and overstimulation if you want." -Anon
> 
> I did edit the prompt slightly as I was informed that Sapnap is extremely uncomfortable being shipped with BBH, so I have removed him from the prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: abo shit, double penetration, brief mentioning of abo anatomy and mpreg.

Bad hummed to himself as he walked leisurely towards their meeting spot. It was a nice day out so Dream had asked Bad to come play some manhunt with them. Of course, Bad didn't say no. He would never say no to a friend unless he absolutely had to. As he reached the spot they had decided on, Bad saw George sitting in the grass, Dream leaning against a nearby tree. George was the first to spot Bad.

"Hey Bad," George greeted happily, waving. "You ready?" 

Bad nodded with a big smile, but looked around quickly when he noticed both friends walking towards him. "Hey, where's Sapnap?"

"Oh..." Dream hesitated for a moment but decided it wasn't a big deal to tell Bad what was going on. The two were basically like brothers, after all. "Y'know it's that time of year again. His ruts always hits early, so he's staying at home today." Bad made an 'oh' with his lips, nodding in understanding. It was at least a week or more until his heat usually kicked in. He had almost forgotten but was thankful for the reminder ahead of time. It was early for most to get into heat or ruts already so he wasn't very worried. Bad just had to make sure he stayed home next week. 

It was unlikely and actually quite looked down upon for a male to be an omega, so of course, Bad had lied to his friends. He didn't like lying but all of his friends were alphas and he didn't want to be bullied again, like he was when he had first started going through puberty. People were barely even educated about male omegas anyways. It wasn't that big of a deal though since he had gotten so used to hiding it. His heats were always on time, never early and never late, so it was easy to plan ahead. 

"That's fair," Bad shrugged it off. It didn't matter if his closest friend wasn't there, the other three could still have fun without him. Both friends nodded in silent agreement and George started to go over the rules for today but quickly noticed Dream sneaking off early, like usual. They yelled after him and kicked off into a sprint in his direction. Dream laughed as he ran.

They went on for almost a half an hour before Bad started to feel hot. He and George were gathering supplies since the compass indicated that Dream was likely doing the same. Pausing his crafting to look up at the sun, Bad frowned. It wasn't even that sunny out. He shouldn't be this warm. Sighing, Bad removed the little amount of armor he had looted from a village, though it didn't do all that much to cool him down. Bad brushed it off as probably just all the running catching up to him, deciding to leave off his armor until they got into a fight. 

The brit didn't seem to notice as he searched through leaves to get some more sticks and maybe a couple apples. He tossed aside the saplings that fell but stood completely still when he heard a rustling nearby. Turning quickly to give Bad a 'shush' sign, they both listened closely. Being careful not to make too much noise, George started to sneak in the direction of the sound, Bad trailing behind him. 

There was a small yell of surprise as they broke off into another chase after Dream. "How are you here!?" The blonde questioned in a slight panic before catching his footing and scaling down a ravine to escape. The chase continued for quite while. By the time they had reached another small forest, George noticed Bad starting to slow down, pausing to look back at his friend.

Bad stumbled to a stop and panted slightly. He quickly removed his black cloak and dropped it to the ground beside him. His rarely seen dirty blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his cheeks and ears bright pink with heat. 

"Are you... Ok?" George asked hesitantly, a look of worry in his eyes. He had never seen Bad take off his hood, let alone the whole cloak, while they were outside before. He usually only removed it to chill at his own house. 

Bad leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He had never felt so hot before. The only times he had been this warm and sweaty was during his... Heats. Oh crap! Bad inhaled sharply and looked down at himself in fear. It was too early! There was no way his heat was starting already! He squeezed his eyes shut and took deep breaths through his nose, praying that he was wrong and this was all just from the exercise he had been doing. He tried his best to calm down but a sudden shiver ran through his body with one of his deep inhales. A scent hit his nose that made the warmth inside of him rise even more. 

The intoxicating herbal and slightly citrus smell hit Bad like an arrow to the chest. His mouth suddenly felt dry and his eyes shot wide open, pupils dilating. He was horrified by what was happening. There was no doubt that Bad was now emitting his own, unmistakably omega, scent. He had no idea how the brit would react. His typical alpha scent was multiplied by a thousand by the heat coursing through Bad's veins. 

George's eyes widened in sudden realization, the smell of freshly baked muffins stirring something deep inside of him. He couldn't stop the protective alpha scent that encircled them. It was an instinctual act from seeing an omega you care about in heat, masking the delicious smell of muffins from any wandering alpha. 

"B-Bad..." George stepped a little closer, trying with all of his might to suppress his alpha urges to just pounce on the omega then and there. He rested a hand very gently on Bad's shoulder, but the boy flinched and weakly attempted to pull away.

"Stop," Bad could feel his stomach churning. His voice shook. "D-don't look at me... I'm sorry. I-I can't help it. I just... You... You smell so... Good..." The defense Bad had built up around himself started slipping, his instincts taking over as he slowly inched forward. He looked back up at the brunette, his eyes flicking to his lips. Bad felt dizzy as he trapped George in a needy kiss. 

The brit immediately pressed back on instinct, cupping his hands on both sides of Bad's face as the kiss turned a bit sloppy. Their tongues tangled together roughly while Bad slung his arms over George's shoulders, locking them behind his neck. Lewd kissing noises filled the air, George's protective shield barely being able to keep Bad's unexpectedly strong scent at bay. 

Dream practically screeched to a halt and sniffed the air. His head quickly turned towards the almost bitter citrus scent of alpha. He had smelt it before and there was no mistaking, it was George. It was lemony but too sour to be anything except a protective aura. But what could he be protecting? Dream's eyes narrowed and he gripped his iron sword tightly as he sprinted back towards where he had previously come from. 

The first thing Dream had spotted was a black cloth in the grass. Striding up to it, he recognized the object as Bad's cloak. A growl formed in the back of his throat. If George had done anything to hurt Bad! Clutching the fabric close, a different scent blew Dream back in shock. The sweetest scent of fresh muffins. An omega smell. Looking around frantically, he spotted them. The growl that had formed in Dream's chest escaped him at the sight. 

George had gently lowered Bad onto his back in the soft grass, leaning over him as he left small bite marks and hickeys all across the omega's neck. Bad's legs wrapped around the brit's waist while little squeaks and moans danced off his tongue like music. 

Dream couldn't believe his eyes. His sword fell to the ground with a soft thud, George snapping his gaze in the direction of the noise. He gave off his own growl towards the freckled blonde. Bad's eyes fluttered open, glancing between the two, who seemed locked in an aggressive staring contest. The lovely citrus scent from George grew slightly sour to Bad, a jealous pine also brushing past his nose. He frowned and unlocked his legs from behind George, reaching towards Dream happily.

"Come here," Bad muttered. Seeing a betrayed and slightly angry expression spread across George's face, he grabbed the brit's wrist. "Both of you. I need you... The heat... too much. Please." The two alpha's shared a look before Dream walked over and stole a quick kiss off Bad's lips. When the connection turned into a small makeout, George ground his hips down in jealousy, forcing Bad to pull away from Dream to softly moan.

Bad helplessly thrust up against George to chase the sensation, a small whine escaping his lips. "More, please! I need you to knot me. I want you to claim me. Please let me be your little omega!" The dirty requests sounded foreign coming from the innocent friend, sending a jolt of arousal through both alphas. 

Surprisingly, Dream was the first to react, despite not being the one pinning Bad down. He swiftly removed Bad's black shirt, taking a place behind him as Bad sat up to help, having the omega lean back against his chest. Dream wrapped his arms around Bad's torso and started leaving his own marks on the other side of his neck. It was a discrete sign to George that they could share: leaving the brit's marks alone instead of covering them with his own. 

Bad moaned and tilted his head slightly to the side to give Dream more room. As Dream made quick work of the new area, George captured Bad's lips again, carefully undoing Bad's pants and sliding them off. Bad squirmed a little, left in just his boxers which were slowly growing a wet patch from his omega slick. 

Bad pulled back from the kiss just enough to whisper, "Please. I need you inside." He wrapped his arms around George's neck with an extremely lustful and needy gaze. Completely overtaken by instincts now, the brunette growled sexually, immediately yanking off his boxers and removing his own bottoms right after. George wasted no time pressing inside the omega's tight heat.

Tears quickly formed in Bad's eyes and he tightened his grip around George. Since he grew up pretending to be an alpha, this was actually his first time being penetrated. Sure, the heat made it much, much less painful, but that didn't mean it was only pleasurable right away. Gently, Dream ran his hands up and down Bad's sides, nuzzling his face against the omega's scentgland. Bad trembled slightly but as George gave one slow thrust to test, a loud moan was all that managed to leave his throat. In just three thrusts, Bad was already begging for George to go faster.

"Please! Please! I need more," Bad begged desperately. Dream gently untangled the omega's legs from George's waist as the thrusts slowed down instead of speeding up. "no, no! Please! Not slower!" Bad whined but gasped and felt a single hot tear trace his cheek as just the tip of Dream's dick started to press in while he was still full with George's. The brit completely paused his thrusts to let Dream slowly slide in. The undersides of their cocks rubbed together at the same time Bad clenched down around them. 

He knew it would be easier if he just relaxed, yet Bad couldn't. Not when he felt so incredibly full. It was almost painful but his heat didn't let him focus on that for long. It was only a matter of seconds before Bad tried to rock his hips. The feeling of the two dicks rubbing together inside of him drove Bad crazy, throwing his head back against Dream's shoulder.

"Fuck, Bad. I didn't know you'd feel so damn good," Dream swore in pleasure, thrusting up roughly. He half expected to be berated for his language but didn't complain as he was instead rewarded with a loud moan, Bad clenching down again and panting harshly. 

This time it was George who thrust into the tight heat. Bad practically screamed in pleasure as both alphas started to take turns thrusting in and out, alternating who was buried to the hilt, never leaving Bad empty. 

The omega cried out in ecstasy as he came hard, thick strands of cum painting his own chest as his back arched greatly. His vision went white for a moment. Bad could feel the salty tears that started to build up and flow down his cheeks as neither alpha stopped their relentless movements, the overstimulation quickly getting to be too much for him. 

He felt when George stopped moving, the brit burying himself as deep as he could while the blonde continued to thrust up against Bad's prostate. George grunted and lightly sunk his teeth into Bad's neck, the feeling of Dream's swollen cock rubbing against his giving him the best orgasm he ever had. 

Bad choked on his tears with a lewd moan as the hot seed from both alpha's filled his abdomen, cumming a second time from the overstimulation. Tears streamed down his face as his friends slowly pulled out. He couldn't help the little sobs that raked through his used body, wrapping his arms around George in a tight hug. Bad could feel just a tiny bit of cum leak out of his abused hole and down his leg, the rest still trapped deep inside of him. 

Dream nuzzled against Bad's back and trailed the gentlest little kisses across his neck to calm him down. George frowned, carefully pulling back a little to look Bad in the eyes, brushing away a tear with his thumb.

"It's ok, Bad. Did we hurt you?" George whispered softly, placing a small peck to his lips. "Did we go too far?" 

Bad just cried a little harder and buried his face against George's neck. He clenched tightly onto the back of the brit's shirt. "Wh-why did you let me do that?" Bad cursed his lack of self control as he felt the slight bulge in his abdomen from the excess of cum. "What if I... Wh-what if I get pregnant?" He felt Dream's chest rapidly rise and fall behind him as the blonde held back a laugh.

"Bad," Dream said with an audible little smile, "boys can't get pregnant." 

Bad felt a tiny surge of anger in his bones and clung tighter onto George. "They can if they're omegas..." Both alpha's froze at that, looking between each other in fear. 

God, what had they done?


	3. Dom!Skeppy/Sub!BBH (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so many requests so bear with me here since I put a bunch of them together for this. I also may have gotten a bit carried away with more kinks than y'all asked for...  
> "If you could, maybe some bottom bad with vibrators and overstim please!!" -;)  
> "Dom!skeppy and sub!bad with maybe like overstimulation and a lot of teasing (praise kink if you want) or anything with bottom bad I feel like we need more on this fandom thank you <3" -Noah  
> "Skeppy tops bad bottom and um maybe if ur fine with writing it bondage or choking?" -Anonymous   
> "very plain idea but angsty bbh and skeppy" -fueledbypj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: rough bdsm scene, choking, dacryphilia, and safe word use   
> (if any requesters here want a new one of their prompt remade without the angst, lmk)

Skeppy hummed as he glanced at the time. It had been a solid hour and a half since he had started recording. Letting out a relaxed sigh, he pushed his chair away from his desk, stretching before standing up. 

"I suppose it's been long enough," Skeppy pondered out loud. A big grin spread across his face as he made his way towards Bad's bedroom at a leisurely pace. With each step closer, tiny little whines and whimpers became more and more audible from behind the closed door. Finally, the tan youtuber stepped inside to view his beautiful work from earlier.

Bad immediately whipped his head towards the door when he heard his boyfriend enter the room, tugging on the rope that chained his arms above his head. He had been positioned on his back with his legs spread, ankles tied to each bedpost. A small bullet vibrator was buzzing softly inside of him as another was strapped tightly against the underside of his shaft. The cock ring that snugly hugged his aching erection was the only thing keeping him from cumming many times while his sadistic partner was away.

Tears started to trace Bad's cheeks. Whether it was from relief at seeing Skeppy return or from overstimulation, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he needed release now and he had to beg to get it. 

"Z-Zak! Zak please!" Bad's voice cracked, desperate. "I've been good! I promise! Just please let me cum!" His whole body was trembling. Despite the vibrators both on just the second to lowest speed, they still did wonders with the way it pressed up against his prostate. He had only gotten used to it after the first thirty minutes, but that didn't make it any easier as he constantly got denied release. 

Skeppy simply hummed as he walked up to the side of the bed, raising an eyebrow at the desperate sub. He placed his hands on his hips, waiting for something more. 

"P-please sir... Please may I cum? I've been a good boy," Bad corrected himself, vision blurring with salty tears. A quick gasp and almost scream of pleasure erupted past his lips as the vibrator and cock ring were pulled from his swollen dick. His back arched off the bed, thick ropes of white landing across his bare chest. His legs were shaking from the intense orgasm when Skeppy grabbed the remote off the bedside table and finally turned off the vibrators. 

A gentle hand softly caressed Bad's cheek as he panted, wiping away some tears. "Good boy," Skeppy quietly praised, placing a tender kiss to the paler boy's forehead. Bad leaned into the slightly cool hand against his sweaty skin. A few leftover tears fell, Skeppy leaning in and lovingly licking up the salty liquid, giving a little kiss right beside Bad's eye. "You look so beautiful. Your eyes are glossy and perfect and I love every single inch of you, pup." 

Bad's heart fluttered at the pet name. He would endure ten times the amount of overstimulation and pain just for Skeppy to praise him like this. At first, Bad was a little frightened by the kinks Skeppy had admitted to having, but when his shorter boyfriend was more than willing to indulge in Bad's humongous praise and pet play kinks he decided he had to try it all at least once. Bad trusted Skeppy and he knew that, despite some of his more rough and even dangerous kinks, he was a huge sweetheart and all about consent and aftercare. 

That's why everything was perfectly planned out. Bad even had an easily reachable button this whole time that would have sent an alert to Skeppy's phone that he needed out, but to his own surprise, he never pressed it. Despite how physically painful it was to hold back his orgasm for so long, the safeword system never even crossed Bad's mind once. Maybe he's become a bit of a masochist... 

Skeppy purred and carefully removed the now powered off bullet vibrator from inside of Bad, causing the dirty blonde to shudder at the feeling, his hole slightly fluttering from the emptiness. A silent whine brushed past his lips. 

"Th-thank you sir," Bad whispered on instinct. "Please... Let me make it up to you... For letting me cum..." Even after how many times they had pushed the envelope like this, Bad was still adorably hesitant to say inappropriate words. 

Skeppy hummed as if he was thinking over Bad's request carefully. A big smile was present on his face when he sat up to look his sub in the eyes. "Only because you asked so nicely," Skeppy teased, lifting Bad's chin to kiss him deeply. Their tongues tangled as the man above occasionally nipped at Bad's bottom lip, catching it between his teeth. 

When they pulled back, Skeppy stood up to remove his hoodie, which bore no shirt beneath it, and set his phone on the nightstand beside the bed. He was sure to turn his volume up before getting back on the bed. Straddling his legs on either side of his restrained boyfriend, Skeppy ran a hand up Bad's forearm to where they were tied up behind the headboard, a silent reminder of the button that was still held gently in his hands in case he needed it. 

"You're such a good boy for me. I want to see more of your pretty tears as you choke on my hard cock," Skeppy whispered dominantly, running one of his hands through Bad's messy hair, his free hand pulling his painfully hard erection from his black sweatpants. Bad gazed straight at the massive dick he had grown so accustomed to. An audible little gulp sounded from the blonde as he prepared to swallow the familiar appendage. 

Skeppy purred at the slightly concentrated, cute look in Bad's eyes. He lovingly tangled his fingers in Bad's hair as he lightly hit his cheek with the eager erection, the restrained lover opening his mouth invitingly. Skeppy let out a contented sigh as he pressed into the wet warmth. He couldn't stop thinking about this the whole time he was recording his stupid trolling video. Admittedly, he had considered dropping the whole plan out of impatience, but coming back to his boyfriend's tear-stained, begging face was definitely worth the wait. 

"Good boy," the praise slipped from Skeppy's mouth like smooth butter, reveling in the amazing feeling of Bad's tongue slowly lapping at the underside of his dick. After a second of appreciation at the way Bad's trained tongue moved, Skeppy pulled out to just the tip and quickly thrust back in. 

Bad gagged from the rough hit against the back of his throat but immediately swallowed down his reflex. His head was held steady as Skeppy started a much slower pace, giving Bad time to recover and prepare for the next hard thrust. Skeppy softly moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure. He was gentle at first, Bad trying his best to swirl his tongue and suck lovingly every chance he got. 

The tan boy muttered quiet praises with each little ministration. "Such a good boy. You feel so good. I love you so much, my little pup." His voice was soft and loving before his movements suddenly stopped. Letting go of the thin strands between his fingers, Skeppy gently pet Bad's head a few times. "Let me know if you really need to breath." He hummed as he placed his hand against the headboard of the bed and smiled reassuringly down at his sub. Making sure Bad met his gaze first, Skeppy picked up to a fast pace, starting to roughly facefuck Bad into their pillow. 

Bad gagged and choked a bit as he struggled to get used to the rhythm, forced to deep throat with each thrust. He tried to keep his eyes open to see how pleasured Skeppy's expression looked, but kind of failed as the abuse to his throat made tears glaze over his vision again. 

A few curses and loud moans escaped Skeppy's lips. His eyes shut tightly as the mixture of warmth and the way Bad's throat clenched and swallowed him down was bringing him to his orgasm faster than he would have liked. The occasional praise dragged off the dom's tongue between pants and groans of pleasure. 

Bad's hands shook and his eyes went wide as Skeppy buried himself to the hilt, roughly holding Bad's head in place. The hot, sticky substance shot down Bad's throat without warning, making him force himself to swallow. The load lasted longer than usual as Skeppy panted heavily above him. 

As Bad gulped down the last bit that stuck to the inside of his throat, he found himself gasping for air, suddenly feeling unable to breathe as his nose was pressed up against Skeppy's v-line. A wave of fear spiked in Bad's chest. Despite having finished off every last drop of seed that entered his body, Skeppy didn't let go. The tears that welled in Bad's eyes started to fall as his vision darkened. With shaky hands, Bad's quickly and rapidly pressed his button. 

A series of loud beeps erupted from Skeppy's phone and the tan boyfriend snapped out of his daze, immediately letting go of Bad's head and pulling back. Bad gasped deeply and turned his head to the side, coughing harshly. Tears were tracing his cheeks in a steady little stream as Skeppy made fast work of untying his arms and legs. 

Bad quickly pulled his arms to his chest, breathing very heavily. Skeppy gently took the button from Bad's hands and helped him sit up, quickly grabbing the bottle of water that sat on the nightstand. Bad gulped down almost the entire thing before recapping it and leaning against Skeppy. 

"I'm so sorry," Skeppy whispered softly, wrapping his arms around Bad in a tight hug. "I got carried away. Are you ok? Do you need anything? Can you breathe alright?" 

Bad sniffled and nodded slowly. He turned and buried his face against Skeppy's chest for comfort, voice muffled when he spoke. "C-can we not do that again... I-I couldn't breathe... I thought I was going to pass out..." He cried quietly as Skeppy soothingly rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head.

"Okay. I promise I'll never, ever do that again. You are everything to me and I'll never do anything you aren't comfortable with," Skeppy whispered back lovingly. He simply let Bad cry until the sobs turned to nothing but soft sniffles, the blonde boyfriend pulling back and wiping the tears from his face. "Feeling a little better?" Skeppy asked hesitantly. 

Bad nodded and quickly finished off the water bottle before laying down on his side, gripping onto Skeppy's hand for emotional support. The shorter gave a comforting smile and brushed the ropes from early off the mattress, laying down beside Bad and wrapping his arms around him lovingly. Skeppy placed the gentlest kiss to Bad's forehead. 

"I love you, Darryl. Never forget that." 

"I love you too..." Bad mumbled with a still slightly hoarse voice. He pressed closer to his boyfriend's chest and curled up in his usual sleeping position. 

Skeppy felt a lingering bit of anxiety that wouldn't let him fall asleep right away. He felt guilty. Only after quite a few cute little snores filled the air did his exhaustion finally win and he drifted off to sleep. 

Deep down Skeppy knew that Bad immediately forgave him, since that's just the kind of person his boyfriend is, but he still wanted to make it up to him in any way he could. Next time, there would be nothing gentle lovemaking and thousands of praises. And maybe, if he managed to wake up early enough, Skeppy could even bake Bad his favorite gluten-free breakfast muffins in the morning.


End file.
